Judge Dredd Megazine
The Judge Dredd Megazine is a monthly companion title to 2000 AD, launched in 1990. The title is a play on words, combining 'magazine' with the name of Judge Dredd's home, Mega-City One. Like 2000 AD, the Megazine is an anthology, each issue containing a mixture of strips mostly based in Dredd's world, including The Simping Detective; The Dark Judges; The Angel Gang; Devlin Waugh; Anderson, Psi-Division; Harmony Krieg; Armitage; Harke & Burr; Tales from the Black Museum; Lenny Zero and of course Dredd himself. Later issues have also included strips not directly connected to the Dredd universe, such as Al's Baby, Fiends of the Eastern Front, the creator-owned series Tank Girl and the Strontium Dog spin-off Young Middenface. In order to keep costs down, the Megazine also contains a fair amount of reprint material, both stories originally published in 2000 AD (such as Button Man) and strips originating in other titles, like Charley's War and Darkie's Mob (both originally from Battle Picture Weekly). It has even included licensed reprints of American material including DC Comics' sci-fi comedy Bob the Galactic Bum and parts of the Vertigo Comics' series Preacher, by Garth Ennis. There are also text features, mostly comics-related but also including book and film reviews or pieces about sci-fi themed TV shows. The Megazine shares continuity with 2000 AD (obviously) but actual crossovers in strips tend to be rare. Like 2000 AD, the Megazine was originally published by Fleetway but is now published by Rebellion. It has gone through several volume changes, the first volume running to 20 monthly issues published between October 1990 and May 1992, the second 83 fortnightly issues between 2nd May 1992 and 7th July 1995, the third (still fortnightly) series beginning on 21st July 1995 and running 79 issues to July 2001 (the frequency having switched to monthly with issue #13 in January 1996), the fourth volume running to 18 issues between August 2001 and December 2002, and the fifth volume beginning in January 2003 with issue #201, now recognizing the numbers of past volumes for the first time. ''Judge Dredd Megazine'' strips * Al's Baby * America * Anderson, Psi-Division *''Apocalypse Soon'' by Alan Grant and Shaun Thomas * Armitage * Black Atlantic * Black Siddha * Bob the Galactic Bum * Button Man * Calhab Justice * Charley's War * Citi-Def * Creep * Cursed Earth Koburn * Darkie's Mob * Devlin Waugh * Dredd: Uprise * Family * Fiends of the Eastern Front * Harke & Burr * Harmony Krieg * Helltrekkers * Holocaust 12 * The Inspectre * Insurrection * Judge Dredd * Juliet November * Lawless * Low Life * Man from the Ministry, The * Meet Darren Dead * Missionary Man * Plagues of Necropolis * Preacher * Red Razors * Shimura * Soul Sisters * Strange Cases * Tales from the Black Museum * Tank Girl * The Simping Detective * Tempest * Wardog * Wynter ''(a one-off) * ''Young Death — Boyhood of a Super Fiend * Young Middenface Category:IPC/Fleetway Publications Category:2000AD Category:British DC Comics Reprints Category:Rebellion Publications